


Kindness Of A Stranger

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pre-slash/slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny helps someone he doesn't know.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness Of A Stranger

Danny was tired, mentally and physically. He'd been working on a case that had taken its' toll. After dotting all the “i”s and crossing all the “t”s on the endless forms and paperwork, he headed for one of his favorite watering holes before he went home. Tired though he was, he was in no hurry to go home to an empty apartment.

He arrived at Cahill's Bar and Grill to find the place nearly empty. He took his usual booth and Eddie brought him a double. The two men talked for a few moments, then Eddie had to get back to work. Danny relaxed a bit as the alcohol did its' thing and decided to call it a night after he'd had a couple more.

He walked along the sidewalk lost in thought. He was passing the opening to an alley between two building when he heard the distinct sound of someone sobbing. He glanced into the alley and saw a young man lying in a pool of blood completely nude. He rushed over to where the man lay and quickly assessed the situation.

The young man looked to be in his early twenties with dark brown hair, blue/green eyes, and a somewhat muscular build. When Danny reached to see if the man could be moved, he flinched. Danny realized that the man thought he was going to hurt him so he squatted next to the young man and spoke very calmly.....

“Easy, bud....it's okay.....you're safe now....my name is Danny, and I'm a cop..... what's your name?”

“Ju, Ju,Jackson.....”

Danny had a bit of trouble understanding Jackson because his face was swollen and he had a busted lip. He was covered in blood, semen, and of all things, piss. Danny swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat and got on with the business at hand.....

“Jackson, we need to get you to a hospital..... can you stand?”

“I think so, but I really don't want to go to a hospital..... I'll be alright.....”

“It's not open for discussion. You need medical attention.....”

“I'm not going to jail, am I?”

“No, no.....”

“Please don't take me to jail..... I didn't mean for this to happen.....”

“I know you didn't..... but you really need to let me take you to the hospital.....”

After getting Jackson up on his feet, Danny took his coat off and helped Jackson put it on to cover his nudity. Just as they reached the mouth of the alley a cab was passing and Danny hailed it. He studiously ignored the dirty looks from the cab driver as he drove them to Mercy General. Once there, Danny paid the fare and took Jackson inside.

Fate was smiling on Danny in the form of Jean Lenox. She was the RN in charge, and knew Danny from several of the times he'd been hurt while on the job. She took one look at Jackson and quickly assessed the situation. She led the two men to a private exam room and told Jackson she and Danny would be right back. Upon hearing that, Jackson started to fidget so Danny went over and assured him that he would be right outside the door.

Jean and Danny stepped out the door, and Jean asked him about Jackson. Danny explained the situation, and asked Jean not to call it in. He told her that he would find a way to pay the bill, but she said that this would be just between them. Danny thanked her and she went back in to examine Jackson. A moment later, she stuck her head out the door and asked if Danny would please come in. When he asked her why, she explained that Jackson was frightened and would not let her examine him.

Danny entered the exam room and went over to the bed. Jackson sat on the side of the bed quietly weeping. Danny took his hand and told him that it was okay. He explained that Jean was a friend of his and that she wouldn't hurt him. Jackson looked up at Danny and said, “Please don't leave me.....” Danny assured him that he would stay. He turned his back to give Jackson a modicum of privacy but didn't leave. That seemed to put Jackson at ease, and Jean continued her exam with no more interruptions.

It was determined that Jackson had several bruises, old and new, some cuts from the beating and rape, but no internal injuries or bleeding were found. Jean told Jackson what to look for and that if he had any problems at all to tell Danny so he could get in touch with her. She went on to ask if she and Danny could talk privately, and Jackson started to panic a bit. Danny once again assured him that he would only be a minute.

Jean explained to Danny that Jackson was very lucky in that he only had scrapes, cuts, and bruises. She said that there had been no tearing from the assault but Jackson might have some trouble going to the bathroom for a few days. She asked about Jackson's living situation, and Danny explained that he knew very little about the young man, but that he would be staying with him for the time being. Looking back, he realized that he wanted to take care of Jackson even though he knew next to nothing about him.

The ride back to Danny's apartment was quiet. Danny didn't exactly know what to say nor did Jackson. When they arrived, Danny told Jackson he could use the shower and he went and got some sweats and a t-shirt to wear. While Jackson was in the shower, Danny made them some hot tea. When the tea was ready, Danny joined Jackson in the living room and Jackson began to speak.....

“Thank you for being so kind.....”

“Excuse me?”

“You don't even know me, and yet you helped me.....”

“I did all of this because it's the right thing to do. I couldn't just leave you where I found you in the shape you were in, could I?”

“I'm glad you didn't..... God only knows what would have happened if you did.....”

“Let's just be glad you didn't have to find out.....”

The conversation picked up from there. Danny asked about Jackson's background. He told him that he was originally from Texas and that he had come to New York with his then-partner Paul. At the mention of the other man's name, Danny could see that just mentioning him affected Jackson. He went on to say that things weren't so good after they got to New York because jobs were hard to get. Jackson said that he'd worked at a bodega near their apartment, but Paul had gotten him fired because his boss had caught Paul stealing.

With a bit of prodding from Danny, Jackson laid out the rest of the horrible story. Paul had gotten mixed up with some bad people and he ended up owing them money. To satisfy the debt, Paul pimped Jackson out to some of his friends. He went on to tell of the beatings, the emotional abuse, and everything else he'd suffered at the hands of Paul. Danny gently asked him why he didn't try to leave. Jackson explained that he did leave one time, but some of the guys Paul ran with saw him and told Paul where he was. He explained that tonight was the second time, and that Paul and a few of his buddies were responsible for the shape Jackson was currently in.....

“Paul did this to you?”

“Yes.....” 

Danny could see the tears in Jackson's eyes. He felt really bad for the guy so he got up and walked over to sit down beside Jackson. He reached to put his arm around Jackson's shoulder and Jackson flinched.....  
“I'm not going to hurt you, Jackson..... honest......”  
He put his arm around him just seconds before the 'storm' hit. He held Jackson as the young man cried it out, gently stroking his arm and whispering comforting words to help calm and soothe him. When it was over, Danny got him a wet wash cloth to wipe his bruised and battered face. 

Once Jackson had calmed down, Danny suggested they go to bed. Seeing the panicked look on Jackson's face, Danny explained that Jackson would be sleeping in the guest room. He told him where the extra blankets were, and said that he would be right down the hall if he needed him. Jackson thanked him and closed the bedroom door, clicking the lock firmly in place. Just for good measure he slid a small bureau in front of the door. Though he did not feel threatened by Danny, he knew from past experience it was better to be safe than sorry.

Just down the hall Danny lay in bed wide awake reviewing the events of the past few hours. Usually a very cautious person, he'd thrown caution to the wind to help a complete stranger. He was concerned about Jackson and after talking to the man for a bit, he'd begun to like him. It had really bothered Danny hearing some of what Jackson had told him about the way that Paul character had treated him. Try as he might, Danny never could understand how people could be so cruel. As he drifted off to sleep, Danny was thinking of ways he could help Jackson.

The next morning Danny called Mac to let him know that he was taking a few vacation days. Mac asked if everything was alright and Danny said it was. He apologized for leaving the lab one CSI short, but explained that there was a few things he needed to take care of. After ending the call, Danny went into the living room to find Jackson in the kitchen trying to make breakfast.....

“Good morning.....”

“Oh, good morning, Danny.....”

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I woke up a few times..... strange place and all.....”

“That's understandable.....”

Danny could see Jackson wince when he moved certain ways and knew the young man must be sore and in some pain. He offered to finish cooking but Jackson insisted on doing so. He made the statement that it was the least he could do in re-payment for Danny's kindness. That statement brought a lump to Danny's throat, mostly because Jackson sounded as if no one had been kind to him before.

After breakfast, Danny and Jackson sat at the table talking when Danny asked what Jackson's plans were. Jackson said he wasn't really sure, but that he knew he needed to move on because he'd imposed on Danny enough. Danny panicked slightly at that remark and on a whim told Jackson he could stay there if he wanted. Jackson got the panicked look on his face again like last night and Danny quickly explained that there were no strings attached and that he was free to leave whenever he wanted. Jackson smiled and told Danny that if he wasn't careful that he just might take him up on his offer.

Danny told Jackson he was going to take a shower when there was a knock on the front door. Jackson looked as if he were ready to bolt and Danny told him to stay put. He opened the door to find Don Flack standing there. He invited Don in and offered him some coffee. Don explained that he'd stopped by because Mac had told him that he had taken some vacation days off, and he wanted to be nosy and see what was really going on. He stopped short when he stepped through the kitchen doorway and saw Jackson sitting at the kitchen table looking scared to death.....

“Messer, what the hell.....??”

“Don, this is Jackson Wells..... Jackson, this is Detective Don Flack.”

Jackson nodded at Don and asked Danny if he could be excused. Before Danny could properly answer, Jackson was out of his chair like a shot. He squeezed passed Don and Danny and ran for the spare room. He fell across the bed crying from shame and embarrassment. He was trying to be quiet, hoping Danny wouldn't come see what the matter was. Meanwhile, Danny was explaining Jackson's situation to Don......

“So what are you gonna do about him, Messer?”

“Nothing to do..... I'll let him stay until he feels better and wants to leave or.....”

“Or?????”

“No 'or'..... I just want to take care of him, Flack, that's all....”

“Danny, this is me you're talking' to. Please be careful.....you hardly know him....”

“That's just it! I hardly know him, and I want to take care of him. Don, I feel something when I'm around him.....”

“Are you sure it's not just pity?”

“I do feel sorry for the guy, but it goes deeper than that.....”

“Well, just be careful..... are we still on for the game tonight?”

“Do you mind coming over here?”

“Nah..... what about Jackson?”

“It'll be alright..... it'll give him a chance to get to know you a bit so he ain't so skittish next time you show up.....”

The two men talked a bit more, and Don took his leave. They agreed on 7 pm so Jackson could visit with Don for a bit before the game. Danny made his way down the hall and knocked on the guest room door. When he got no response, he called out to Jackson and only got a tear-choked sob in response.....

“Jackson? It's Danny..... you can come out now.....”

“Is he gone?”

“Yes, Don's gone.....”

Danny heard Jackson slide the chest away from the door and the lock click as Jackson opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Danny stepped into the room and pulled Jackson into his arms. The younger man cried as if his heart were breaking and Danny gently eased them into a sitting position on the bed.....

“C'mon buddy, it's okay...... why are you crying?”

“Because I was scared and embarrassed, and I was afraid I had embarrassed you in front of your friend.....”

“You didn't do anything wrong..... I promise..... Don was just taken by surprise that I had someone here, that's all.....

Jackson felt foolish for acting like a scared child and told Danny as much. Danny said he understood his reaction because he'd been through quite a lot in the past 24 hours. When Jackson was calm again, Danny suggested they go shopping for some clothes and stuff for Jackson. Jackson said that he really didn't feel up to it, but gave Danny his sizes. He went on to say that he couldn't pay Danny at the moment, but would find a way to do so. Danny told him it was on him and not to worry about it. When Danny was ready to leave, he told Jackson to keep the door locked and that he would be back as soon as he could. He could tell Jackson was a bit nervous so he gave him an encouraging hug and without thinking, he kissed the top of Jackson's head. Before either man could process what had just happened, Danny was out the door and in the elevator.

While Danny was out shopping, Jackson took a good look around the apartment. Danny kept things nice and tidy and Jackson planned to do make sure he did the same. He wondered if Danny had been serious about letting him stay with him. He certainly hoped so because Danny made him feel safe, and that was something he hadn't felt in quite a long time. He felt bad about Danny going out and buying clothes for him. He supposed that he would try and pay Danny back for the clothes the only way he could. He took a shower and went into Danny's room, falling asleep across the bed in the nude.

Meanwhile, Danny was having a ball buying clothes for Jackson. He bought him several t-shirts in different colors, some board shorts, jeans, sneakers, and flip-flops. He hoped Jackson liked what he had picked out because as soon as he felt better, Danny wanted to ask Jackson on a date. He knew that sounded crazy, but he felt an attraction to Jackson that he hadn't felt toward anyone in quite a long time. Danny promised himself that he would give Jackson time to heal, get to know him and go from there. On his way home Danny stopped at the market to stock up on things like milk and eggs and such. He was excited and couldn't wait to show Jackson what all he'd bought for him.

When he arrived home, he called out to Jackson but got no response. He put the food away, and gathered up the packages to take to Jackson's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard soft snoring coming from his room. He stood in the doorway and took in the sight before him. Jackson was fully nude stretched out on his bed fast asleep. So as not awaken him, Danny eased over to the bed and sat down on the edge......

“Jackson.....Jackson.....”

Jackson stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He smiled at Danny and reached for his hand.....

“Hey, Danny.....”

“Jackson, what are you doing?”

“I fell asleep waiting for you to get back.....”

“Why are you naked?”

Jackson, embarrassed, looked away.....

“Jackson.....”

“This is the only way I have to pay you back for being so kind to me.....”

“Not like this, bud .....you don't have to do things like that anymore.....”

“I don't?”

“No way! If this happens, it will be for the right reasons.....”

Jackson began to weep softly, relieved and happy that Danny was such a good guy.....

“Thank you, Danny.....”

“For what, buddy?”

“For being a great guy.....”

Once the tears subsided, Danny brought the clothes in for Jackson to see. He liked everything Danny bought and gave him a big hug. He put on pair of olive green board shorts and a yellow t-shirt and headed to the kitchen so he could fix them a snack.

Later that evening when Don showed up, Jackson sat and visited with him, apologizing for earlier that morning. Don found himself liking Jackson very much. He was just a nice guy who'd had a lot of bad luck. At game time, Jackson excused himself and went to the guest room to read. Danny explained to Don that Jackson didn't know much about hockey, and didn't want to disturb their visit. Don asked what Jackson's plans were and Danny explained that he wanted Jackson to stay with him for a while until he was better, and that he was going to help him get a job.....

“You like him, don't you?”

“He's an alright guy.....”

“That's not what I mean, and you damn well know it!”

“So I like him, smart ass, so what?”

“Does he know?”

“I don't think so...... I want it to be special. I don't want him to feel like he has to do it like he did before.....”

The discussion was ended because Jackson came into the room. Don smiled at him and told him to come sit by him and that he would try to explain some of what was going on with the game. Danny could see him tense up, as did Don. Don told Jackson he wouldn't hurt him and that he would be okay. By the time the game was over, Jackson had completely warmed up to Don and was joking with him as if they were old friends. Danny was a bit jealous, but knew he had nothing to worry about because Don knew Danny wanted Jackson for himself. When it was time for Don to leave, no one was more surprised then he when Jackson spontaneously hugged him and thanked him for being so nice to him. Don turned to Danny and he could see the relief in his friend's eyes. Danny showed him to the door and turned to find Jackson cleaning up beer bottles and throwing trash away.

The next weeks went by quick. Jackson found a job working at Joe's Diner just down the block from the apartment, and things went from there. Danny and Jackson spent lots of time together, and with some of Danny's friends. Everyone seemed to like Jackson, especially Don. He looked at himself as something of a big brother to the little guy, and hope that Jackson and Danny would be able to get together and make it work.

One stormy night about 2 months after Danny found Jackson, Danny was laying in bed listening to the storm when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He turned the light on and Jackson came into the room. He walked over and sat down next to Danny.....

“Did the storm disturb you?”

“No....I wanted to talk to you about something. Danny?”

“What is it?”

“What I have to say is a bit tricky, and if I'm wrong then no harm, no foul....”

“What's on your mind?”

“Danny, I know you want me..... I see it in your eyes, in how you talk to me, and how you treat me.....”

“Jackson......”

“Hear me out, please. You want me, and I want you to know that I want you, too. It's not out of gratitude or anything like that. I TRULY want you! I want you to make love to me, and be my man. I know that may be a lot to ask considering my past, but I just thought you should know......”

“Jackson, you have no idea how happy you've just made me. I have wanted you for so long, but was afraid to say anything. Baby, are you sure?”

“Positive.....”

Jackson leaned over kissed Danny. He then reached over and turned out the lamp, hoping Danny would make it good......

 

Epilogue:

The two men got married about six months after that night, and are still going strong. Danny swears saving Jackson that night was the best thing he could have ever done. Jackson agrees!

THE END


End file.
